The present invention relates generally to optical components. More particularly, the present invention relates to the coupling of light transmitted between two or more optical components. Most particularly, the present invention relates to the conditioning of an output lightwave from an edge-emitting diode laser to provide for improved coupling efficiencies between the laser and optical fiber.
Generally, light output from lasers, and most specifically from edge-emitting diode lasers, has different divergence angles in the lateral (x-z) and the transverse (y-z) planes. As such, the output wave-front has a non-spherical cross-sectional configuration, as is shown in FIG. 1. This is most commonly referred to as astigmatism.
Astigmatism of an output beam results in lower coupling efficiencies into a fiber or other components resulting in a related loss of optical power where any such coupling takes place. As such, what is needed in the art is an astigmatism correcting coupler for coupling a lightwave into optical fiber or some other passive or active component.
To address the deficiencies set out hereinabove, and in accordance with the present invention, an astigmatism correcting coupler (alternatively referred to as a xe2x80x9ccouplerxe2x80x9d) shall be disclosed including a preferred embodiment.